Crying,Waiting,Hoping
by TheClassicCanvas
Summary: Being ignored all his life left Matthew broken-hearted and sad. But when he finds himself in a hospital next to his favorite singer. He can't help but cry.But little did he know that his favorite singer was going to change his life around and make him happy. Is this friendship or more than that? Hetalia doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1: My Idol

**A/N: First off this story was in my head for the longest now and I had to get it out. To be honest I love the plot and I bet you guys will too so here is the character clarification :**

**Gilbert B.: age-21**

**Is a singer in this fanfic **

**Matthew W.: age-19**

**Is basically ignored by his whole family but learns to live through it **

**And well that's it and be prepared for some feels for Matthew **

**Now read away ! **

Matthew was alone on a snowy day. He was lost and ran far from home. The malevant way his father spoke to him about how he is a disgrace made him cry and regret the day he was born. No one really paid attention to Matthew. If they only knew, he was such a benign child. He cared for all types of animals and people who were nice to him. But come to think of it he never had friends. He only had an obnoxious brother who got all the attention and cause of that Matthew hates him. Matthew dropped to his knees and sobbed…

He hated the way he was quiet, he hated the way people unnoticed him, and he especially hated the way his brother got all the attention. Even his own brother ignored him. Why me? What did I ever do to this world to deserve this punishment? All I want is people to notice me, to say hi, to wave back, or even to look my direction and nod. Maybe I'm just being selfish and this is my punishment. I…I just don't know anymore. All I want is to be loved by somebody who loves me for me, my ways and personality… I wish I was at least noticed by someone or something. I don't care how long that'll take I'll wait and hope for the best…

**Gilberts P.O.V**

I was walking in New York City finally coming back from a concert. I swear that was the loudest my awesome fans had ever screamed. But who wouldn't love me the most awesome person around! Though it was tiring…I needed some time for me. I loved the way the snow fell and glistened as it melted on the sidewalk below. It was getting colder so I went inside a small café, and tried to hurry and get my hot chocolate without being trampled by fans. As I walked outside I took a few steps forward and drank my hot chocolate when I heard a noise. I looked towards the direction of the noise and found a dimly lit alley. I made sure nobody was watching as I went closer to the noise. The more I went closer the more I heard muffled cries. I blinked a couple of times to get used the dimly lit place. To my surprise, I see a young girl… no a boy barely having anything warm on. It was to freezing to be dressed like this. This boy had a thin long sleeve shirt on with pajama pants on and some socks. I went closer to help this boy only to hear even louder cries.

"Are you okay…?" I asked calmly not hoping to scare the poor boy.

"Eh… "This boy turned his head around and slowly looked up.

"I um… said are you okay, I'll leave if you want." I could see tears forming at the end of his eyes. To be honest I didn't want to leave.

"NO! ... P-Please don't leave m-me…" He started crying again and crawled to where I was. He whispered quietly but loud enough for me to hear him. "Everybody l-left me…ignored me … t-they treated me as if I was n-nothing."

I was baffled what do they mean they ignored him…" what do you mean?" He looked in my direction with a small smile and closed eyes. "You're the f-first person who has n-noticed me and talked t-to me and I am g-grateful… t-thanks but I'll be going now"

He was getting up to walk when he just suddenly collapsed. Eyes wide I went to help him. Now realizing his skin was pale and his lips were blue. "Birdie don't die on me awesome Gilbert when we just only met and I promise I won't leave."I whispered quietly. I don't know why but there was something special about him and I had to know what. I quickly grabbed him up (bridal style) and ran to the nearest hospital. Luckily there was one really close by. I quickly signed him in and waited for the nurse to come out. In my state of panic, I called my 2 best buds Francis and Antonio. Oh please pick up…

"Hola Gil how are you doing!"

"Come to the hospital now!"

"Oh no lo que pasó are you okay?"

"Yes… but hurry up and bring Francis. Now!"

"Si…"

I hope that boy is okay he didn't look that well plus he was crying. I didn't get to know him and he looked nice. "Excuse me sir are you Gilbert Beilschmidt?" I turned around to see a nurse with a smile on her face. "Yes is he okay?" I said I little bit too quickly. She chuckled "He is very fine he is a matter of fact up right now. Plus he looked sad." I was going cheer him up no matter what."But in order to see him, I need to know how in anyway you are related to him unless you're his lover." I didn't know what to say. What do I say oh I got it! "Of course I am his lover and I love him dearly!" The nursed looked at me and started to smile "Well go cheer him up lovebird…" Then she turned around and waited for me to follow her. We arrived at room 324. "I'll leave you to it!"The nurse just disappeared as I turned my head around. I opened the door slightly and quietly to find the boy sitting up looking out the window and at the moonlit sky.

"Hey there birdie!" I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me. "How are you feeling?"

The boy jumped and turned around with wide eyes. His eyes then went back to their normal self and he smiled as he realized it was just me.

**Matthews P.O.V**

I was getting up to walk out the alley ,when I say my vision fade to black and my legs became weak then I just suddenly collapsed. I remember hearing a faint whisper as I drifted to the unconscious. The next thing I know I woke up in a room. It smelt of medicine and chlorine it really gave me a headache. I looked around to see myself hooked up to machines. Then I just remembered I was unconscious when I collapsed. I started to think about how I ended up in here. Then the image of my father yelling at me made me grimace. Why did he hate me? What did ever do to you? I looked at the moon outside for the answers but was greeted with none. I hope that boy didn't forget about me. Oh yeah he is famous and has schedules to pertain to. To be honest he was my idol. So when I saw him in the alley with me I was happy and I cried. I really wanted him to be by my side and comfort me. But I guess it's too late for that now. I smiled a warm smile. I haven't smiled in years since I was a 5 year old. I was about to cry over joy that I met the Gilbert Beilschmidt when all of a sudden-

"Hey there birdie!"A familiar voice asked me. It actually scared me cause of the loudness plus I was way off into my thoughts. . "How are you feeling?"

I turned around to find my idol and I smiled that warm smile even bigger. I wanted to jump up and run to give him a hug. But I can't. When I realized he walked closer to me and was like 2 feet from me. "I'm fine! Thank you so much for being there for me even when you didn't know me!" I started crying but these where different tears. These tears where straight out of happiness and my heart kept beating quickly and I pulled him into a hug. I swear I was smiling like an idiot.

The boy astonished replied"I'm happy to hear that too but who are you and I am-

"Yes I know who you are the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt and you're my idol that's how come I'm crying now over happiness though. Oh! And I'm Matthew Williams. I swear I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh wow that's nice to know and do you mind if I called you birdie?" I felt heat rush to my face as I was pulled into another hug except tighter. "Yes I don't mind…"

"Well then Birdie do you remember what you said to me." He asked quietly.

"About what?" I was too confused. Then he leant closer into me and spoke into my ear softly. When he spoke it sent shivers down my spine.

"You told me don't leave and when you fainted I whispered to you that I'll never leave you and I promised that. You are truly something special!"

Then just when I realized it I heard the room door being slammed open. I heard someone shout in a French accent "Qu'avons-nous ici look at those two lovebirds!" That's when I quickly turned around.

**A/N: Sorry had to leave it at a cliffhanger but you will love the reactions though. I will put when matthew finally explains everything to gilbert which leads to something else im not telling you guys don't want to spoil it for you!**

**Translations:**

**Spanish:**

**Hola: hello**

**Oh no lo que pasó: oh no what happened**

**Si: yes**

**French:**

**Qu'avons-nous ici: What have we here**

**Well that's all I hoped you liked it so far . Reviews are welcomed.**

**First review receives a shoutout in my next chapter plus a cookie. LOL**

**Adios amigas and amigos **


	2. Chapter 2: Escape my misery pt1

**Matthew P.O.V**

That's when I quickly turned around. Love birds? I felt heat rush to my face quicker than normal. Eh…? Well to tell the truth I do love Gilbert but I don't think he thinks of me the same way. We just became friends and I really don't want to end it. But I want to know why did he come towards me in the alley?

"Hey birdie are you okay? Your face is red you sure you don't have a fever?" With a concerned face Gilbert got closer to me and put his hand on forehead. I could feel his warmth tingle through my body and got nervous all of sudden.

"He looks just like a tomate!"

"Oui he does… so who this is this friend of yours Gil? He is cute!"I saw the man smile and wink at me. I felt myself shudder; he scares me.

"Si… His face reminds me of mon amour Lovi!" This guy smile grew even bigger…Is that even possible?

"Hey! Hands of my Birdie you pervert!" Gilbert stood up quickly and hid me behind his back."I don't even know if he runs that way!" After gathering enough courage I managed to say "Guys…It's u-um…Okay…I'm…g-g... G-gay." I looked down feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Why did I even say that? Now they might hate me. I'm so stupid! Then I felt my head being lifted up; I looked up in surprise to find myself looking into red eyes. They were extremely beautiful like rubies in the moonlight. They shimmered and glowed it was like I was put into a trance. Then I found myself looking at his beautiful pale skin to his pink lips. I truly did love him but little does he know there is something about him that's more than meets the eye.

"Birdie… Don't feel ashamed or embarrassed I won't hate you. Falling out my trance I looked him in the eyes I was about to speak when I was cut off with hug and a kiss on the forehead. I felt small warm tears roll down my face as he broke away. I didn't want him to leave me for the first time I felt loved and accepted. Gilbert took his fingers to wipe away my tears "Birdie Don't cry anymore that is unawesome and it doesn't suit you." I smiled and nodded as a few little more tears escaped my eyes.

"Gil…this is all I ever wanted…was to be loved and accepted." I glanced at everyone around the room and put on the biggest smile I had."I had prayed and wished many nights everyday with tearstained pillows."Everyone gasped at me before coming closer to me."At home I'm ignored, unaccepted, abused, getting yelled at for just being me." I felt more tears in my eyes rushing out as I got louder and angrier." You know sometimes I wish I was never born that I was a piece of nothing!" I started sobbing. " What did I ever do to this world to receive this. I was 5 years old when my original parents died .That was the last time I ever smiled…Then my brother and I was adopted by their close friends. When they found out I was never the one to talk and smile they just ignored me. As we got older my brother got more popular and money while I was left here with nothing…All I ever eat is pancakes. That's all I know how to make… But now I can't even look in the mirror without crying and hating myself. That's when I heard of this singer who made good music which is you Gil. I grew in love with those songs and that's when I fell in… love with you. You're my idol…My hero… My everything!" I finally stopped crying and I looked in Gilberts direction to see him wide eyed with sadness in his eyes.

I smiled and told him "Thanks... I guess my wish did come true after all!"

"Birdie…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I would've saved you from the start." I saw Gil walk towards me then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips. His lips were softer than I imagine. I felt so good right now. I kissed him back and we immediately let go forgetting that we had to breathe. I pulled his body back into mines. He looked at me confused. I looked at him and smiled then I closed my eyes as if I was dreaming. I pulled him even tighter and whispered in his ears "It's okay you're here now, and now I don't have to worry about being left again right?" I could feel him smile "I promised I never leave you and an awesome person like me will never break that promise even when we die." I opened my eyes to see gil and his two friends discussing something.

"Oui, Excuse me amour would you mind telling us where you live." I looked at him with a confused look. " Why…?

"We are going to get you out of this hellhole mi amigo!"

I know this is super short. I had writers block write after that last sentence. Well I hope you guys like it and next time I won't try to be soo late with it. I was just busy and all with school.

Shout out to my first commenter Gwendolyn.D'Agostino

Fordge heres your cookie!


End file.
